ZoSan Resisting you
by Saminagg
Summary: Sanji and Zoro have some sort of 'relationship' between them, nothing more then sleeping together. Sanji finds out that he wants more than that, but the swordsman didn't seem to like him back. At first he wanted to end it, but could he resist Zoro?
1. I do

'Another morning, another morning I wake up alone.' Sanji sat up in his bed, pulled a cigarette out of the pack on the table next to the bed and lit it. 'Sometimes I wonder if the marimo actually likes me, I mean he's never around, always after we have sex he ignores everything I say and after I fall asleep he just leaves.'

His habit of smoking had been increasing in the past few days. He blames the lack of things to do, but he knew deep inside that the marimo was the cause. At first he was going to end their 'relationship', but he couldn't resist what Zoro did to him. Zoro's lips on his own, Zoro's hands all over him and the way Zoro made him moan, it was just too much for him to handle. And the worst part was still left. Sanji was in love with the marimo. Who would have thought that Sanji, the lady's man, was in love with a guy? (All the yaoi fangirls, apparently.)

Sanji stood up and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. After a short moment of making it, it was done. Sanji opened the door and called to everybody in the sunny to come and eat breakfast. And of course, Luffy was first. Luffy was about to start eating when Sanji stopped him.

"You know Luffy, it's common courtesy to wait for everybody to come, before you start eating."

"Hmmff?" Luffy said with a full mouth.

"Listen to me while I'm talking!" Sanji shouted.

Usopp walked in followed by Nami and Robin. Sanji pushed Usopp out of the way and walked the girls to their seats, hearts floating above him. Brook and Franky came in next, apparently talking about ladies and underpants. 'Good to see they have something in common.' Sanji thought sarcastically.

And then Chopper and Zoro walked in. Sanji's heart skipped as they made eye contact. But then he heard Chopper say to Zoro: "I'm sure you'll work things out with her!"

Sanji's heart skipped another beat and the sadness took over him. He might have misunderstood, but it sounded awfully like Zoro had a crush, ON A GIRL? 'Damn that marimo, what does he think he is? Using me like that when he's into someone else.' Sanji looked down at his feet. He was mad, he was more than mad, he was boiling. He didn't want anyone to notice, so he slipped out quietly and hoped to calm himself by looking at the ocean.

The wind blew quietly through his hair and he lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. No matter how much he tried not to think about it, he couldn't stop the tears from escaping down his cheeks. He sat down on a box behind him and sniffed quietly. Sanji lifted one hand to dry the tears away. No use. They just appeared again a moment later.

Maybe there was an explanation to this. Maybe Zoro was just talking about someone he hates, doesn't have to be love. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding and Sanji was over reacting. Zoro probably had a fight with Nami or owed her money or maybe Nami was the one Zoro liked…

Sanji stared blankly at his feet, blinking his eyes only a few times. Sanji's tears met the ground and he sobbed quietly. He stood up and dried the tears once again away from his cheeks. 'Can't let them wait for me, can I?' Sanji thought as he walked towards the kitchen, pretending like nothing had happened.

When he entered the kitchen it seemed that Nami and Brook already stood up, ready to leave the table, while the other crew members were either talking or finishing the last bits of their plates. After Nami and Brook left, Robin stood up as well.

Sanji looked Robin in the eyes. "Robin-Chan, would you mind having a word with me after I finish my meal?" Sanji asked politely.

"Ah, I'll be right outside." Robin said, already having a hint of what Sanji was going to tell her.

After Sanji finished eating, he started washing the dishes. He heard the doors open. "Ah Robin-Chan, I've been waiting fo-" Sanji was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. Sanji closed his eyes and tried to struggle from the grip on his head and waist. 'Robin..?' Sanji opened his eyes as he finally pulled away.

"Robin what are you-" He stopped himself when he saw who was actually standing before him. It was a tanned man with green hair and beautiful eyes that stared back at him. He was smirking and I couldn't help but get the feeling that he wasn't really planning on letting him out of the room anytime soon.

"Zoro, please not now! I'm tired, it's been a shitty day, I have dishes to wash and Robin's waiting for me. You can do it tonight, but not now!" Sanji looked desperately at Zoro.

No effect.

Zoro got even closer to Sanji than before and his smirk widened as heat rose to Sanji's cheeks. "I'll make your day better and eventually you'll get some sleep. The dishes and Robin can wait" Sanji tried to back away, but he failed miserably, his back hitting the wall.

Zoro unbuttoned Sanji's shirt, one button at a time. He started licking his chest and earned himself a moan.

"Zoro, don't do this to me!" Sanji said with a blush covering his face and his eyes barley open.

Zoro licked his way up his chest, neck and to his ear. "Do what to you?" He whispered softly.

Sanji was in heaven. He loved every second of what Zoro did to him, but right now, Robin was waiting. The dishes were waiting. Hell with what Zoro did to him, he can just wait himself. "Get. Off. Me." Sanji hissed. Zoro just kept undressing Sanji, trying to get his shirt off.

"GET OFF ME!" Sanji shouted as he pushed Zoro away and started running, heading for the bathroom.

Sanji thanked god no one was outside to see him like this. Shirt open, a blush covering his face, his hair messy and tears in his eyes. Finally he reached the bathroom. He got inside, locked the door and let himself slide down the wall. Sanji hugged his knees and started sobbing quietly.

Sanji heard a knock on the door, but he chose to ignore it. The knock was heard again and Sanji just replied with a "Fuck off!" It could be heard from his voice that he had been crying. "Cook-San, are you in there?" Sanji's eyes lit up. "Robin?" Sanji sniffed once before standing up and opening the door.

"Oh Robin, sorry to keep you waiting, I just…"

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Robin asked. Sanji bit his lower lip. "You love him, don't you?" A tear rolled down Sanji's face.

"I do."


	2. Confession

Robin and Sanji now sat in the kitchen after Sanji made Robin use her devil fruit ability to check whether Zoro had left or not. Fortunately for Sanji, he had.

Right now, after what just happened, Sanji didn't feel like talking to Zoro or do anything with him. Besides, it's not like he came running after Sanji, asking if he was okay. And by just leaving, he made it very clear he didn't care about Sanji. Just the though made Sanji's chest hurt.

Sanji sighed. "What should I do?"

"Excuse me?" Robin asked, calm as ever.

"About Zoro, what should I do?"

"It's simple; tell him about your feelings!"

Sanji froze and his stomach hurt a little, feeling like billion little butterflies just went through there. A blush covered his face and he got nervous.

"I-I c-can't d-do that!" Sanji stuttered.

"Hmm?"

"I-It's too risky!"

Robin smiled and rested her chin on the back of her hands, leaning forward. Her smile made Sanji feel a little more relaxed.

"I just can't because-"

"Chase both your dreams and desires, only then you will become truly happy." Sanji stopped all thoughts. He wasn't able to think straight after hearing that.

Robin stood up and walked over to the doors, but stopped.

"Do think of your own happiness, please."

Soon after, she exited the kitchen, leaving Sanji to let the words sink in.

Thoughts went through his head, one after another. 'What should I do? Should I tell him? Would he be okay with it? Will he break up with me? Were we ever together?' Sanji let his heart sink. Zoro isn't nor will he ever be his. A tear was threatening to fall, but Sanji wouldn't allow that, he couldn't.

'It's almost lunch time.' Sanji thought as he stood up. The tear from earlier finally escaped. As it ran down his cheek, Sanji let his mind wonder about what Zoro would want for lunch. The tear finally was free, when it hit the ground and there was a quiet splash heard. That moment, Sanji fell to his knees and broke down crying.

It was then Sanji made the decision. Tonight, he would confess.

* * *

Dinner had just been finished and he had heard the girls say that now would be Zoro's watch. Zoro probably did most of the watches anyways, it's almost like the crows nest is his room now, probably because the weights were kept there!

Sanji was washing the dishes and used the time he had preparing him self. 'Should I just say 'I love you' or should I say more than that?' Sanji asked himself. 'Maybe if he accepts we can have hot sex afterwards.' Sanji thought, grinning.

He finished washing the dishes and walked outside the room. Sanji could see Zoro in the crow's nest, if it's still called that after receiving a ceiling. To Sanji's surprise, the marimo was actually awake for once, and it looked as if he was deep in thoughts.

Sanji continued with his calm thoughts about Zoro's looks until their eyes met. Sanji got slightly nervous, but relaxed a bit when Zoro's eyes focused on ocean. It didn't last long though Zoro looked him in the eyes again, licked his lips and motioned him to come over using his hand.

Sanji obeyed, moving his legs slowly, but not too slowly. Sanji found himself climbing up the stairs wondering if they would still be together after this conversation.

Sanji got on the floor and didn't fail to notice that Zoro didn't look like he was going to stand up anytime soon and he didn't have his usual 'I am going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for seven days' smirk.

"Look, we need to talk." Sanji finally managed to choke out.

"I guess we do." The swordsman said.

"Before you say anything let me get this out. I-"

"I wanna end this!" Zoro said quickly before Sanji could finish.

Sanji was shocked he didn't know what to say. The only thing he was able to choke out was a weak "what do you mean?"

"This 'us' thing is over. You could say I was breaking up with you if you wanted, but I doubt you would want that."

"You ungrateful, piece of shit! DID THOSE NIGHTS MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" Sanji shouted, he felt like crying there and then.

Zoro didn't expect that, Zoro had been expecting Sanji just to say 'fine' and walk away. Obviously, Sanji felt something towards the swordsman.

Sanji kicked Zoro in the head, sending him flying across the room.

"Be more fucking grateful you fucker!" Sanji said before storming out of the room, boiling from anger.

It seemed that Zoro didn't fail to notice the tears in his eyes, though there was no point in hiding it anymore. Sanji had already made it clear those nights meant something, something Zoro couldn't put his finger on.

Sanji had already entered his own room and was heading for the bed.

Sanji undressed himself, thinking about how Zoro used to do it. 'Oh god, he used to rip them off, one by one. I'd always have to buy new ones when we came to the next island.' Sanji chuckled a bit, but the smile didn't last long. He sighed. 'But that was then, now is now.' Sanji felt like he was just about to start crying again. 'There won't be any of that since the fucker finally gave in and dumped me!'

Sanji was becoming angrier every moment he thought about the so called 'stupid marimo' and Sanji just wanted to scream, but he also felt like crying his heart out.

Sometimes Sanji wished he would just die, but he couldn't do that to the rest of his nakama and Zoro would probably feel guilty. He also had a dream, to find all blue. His lovely ladies were important too! They… wait what the hell? Was he becoming suicidal?

Sanji's own thought surprised him. Maybe he just wanted to disappear to the unknown world. Sanji found himself sobbing quietly as the tears rolled down his face.

Why didn't the swordsman want him anymore?

Did he even want him in the first place?

Was he just...worthless...?

* * *

Yeah I know! I make Sanji too OCC and there's a lot of drama! Feel free to correct my mistakes! You can also give me some head up's and ideas.

Sadly I won't always be uploading this quickly, but I swear I will upload a special chapter on Valentines Day! Please review, it really motivates me!

Love ya~3


	3. Chopper's fault?

Sanji woke up this morning feeling like crap! He didn't feel like cooking and he didn't even want to stand up. He didn't want to see Zoro, but as much as he wanted to avoid the Zoro topic, he would have to talk to Robin about it.

After a while Sanji finally got up and started making breakfast.

When he finished, he yelled to his crewmembers that breakfast was ready. It didn't take long for most of them to come.

As breakfast started, Sanji felt that someone was missing.

"Where's the marimo?"

"You mean Zoro? Don't know, haven't seen him all morning." Nami told him.

"He's probably just training in the crows nest again; he's been doing that a lot lately." Usopp answered Sanji's question.

"He has? Oh, haven't noticed." Sanji said, lying through his teeth. Of course he knew Zoro was always training there! He had sex with him many times while he was training for crying out loud.

Chopper quickly finished his meal.

"I'm going to check on him!" Chopper said.

"You sure Chopper? He hasn't been in a good mood lately, you know?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine! It's my fault anyways."

Sanji froze. 'Chopper's fault? Wait, what does he mean by that? Is it his fault Zoro decided to break up with me?'

"Let us know if there's something wrong with swordsman-san." Robin said.

"Zoro? There's something wrong with Zoro?"

"Luffy, weren't you listening?" Usopp asked Luffy.

Luffy continued stealing food from everyone's dishes. "Listening to what?"

Sanji listened to Luffy's and Usopp's conversation, but then sank deep into his own thoughts, so deep that he didn't notice the conversation that Robin and Chopper seemed to be having.

Sanji Looked at Chopper, noticing he was still talking to Robin. Sanji soon realized that they were talking about Zoro, but the only thing he heard was Chopper saying:

"Sure I'll let you talk to him, but be careful, he might become more irritated if he knows we're worried about him."

Chopper and Robin left the room and Sanji saw them, parting ways. Robin headed for the crows nest and Chopper headed for his own room.

Sanji wondered what Robin and Zoro would talk about. The break up? Zoro's mood? The girl Zoro liked?

Enough of thinking, now Sanji would have to listen to their conversation.

Sanji followed after Robin, and made sure he didn't look suspicious. When Sanji was close enough to them, but not too close to be noticed, he decided to sit down in the stairs.

When he started listening they hadn't begun talking, though quickly Zoro raised his voice.

"What do you want?"

"Answers!" Robin's voice seemed more irritated than that sweet voice he had heard before.

"Then ask me a question."

"Why did you break up with Sanji?"

"….how did you know that?" Zoro sounded a bit taken back. He obviously hadn't been expecting this.

"I'm the one asking the questions! You can ask me when I'm done!!" Sanji had never even though Robin could be this mad in her entire life.

"I did it because it wasn't right…" Zoro trailed of.

"What? Being with another man?"

"Yeah!" Sanji hadn't been expecting this coming from Zoro. "That and I was sort of using him."

"What makes you think being with another man is a bad thing???"

"Look…I was confused with my feelings and my body seemed to act on its own when I was near him, I guess I should've had better control over my body. I went to look for help, but didn't know who to turn to…"

"You could've asked me!"

"Look Robin, first when this was happening was when I didn't trust you yet!"

"…ooh…" Robin finally relaxed, but knowing that didn't actually make her feel better.

"I thought about all the crew members, one by one. Luffy didn't seem like the person you would talk about your problems with. Nami... well at that moment I probably would have trusted you more than her, though I believed you were a backstabber. Usopp just doesn't seem right, he could be homophobic for all I know and he would probably just start babbling about how much he knows about women if I said it was a woman."

Sanji still sat there, listening. Heat rose up to his cheeks every time Zoro made it sound like he loved him. His heart was beating fast and he was afraid of getting caught every second.

Zoro rubbed his neck. "You know the reason I would never tell Sanji!"

Sanji felt pain in his chest. 'Never? Isn't that a big word?' Sanji asked himself.

"So I thought since Chopper is a doctor, he would probably be a good therapist!"

"Chopper? Are you saying he's the reason you broke Sanji's heart???!!" Robin's words became harsher again.

"Broke his heart? Tsk, that guy wouldn't love me for five billion bellies!"

'Crap! Robin lie to him! Please I can't take it if he knows!' Sanji was freaking out.

"Oh… you didn't know?"

"Know what?" Zoro asked not really sounding interested.

"He loves you!" Robin whispered.

Sanji couldn't take it anymore, he ran. He ran as fast as he could and wouldn't dare looking back.

Though before reaching the kitchen he heard Zoro say quietly:

"..Sanji…?"

* * *

Yosh I just finished in time for Valentines Day... well in my country anyways!

Enjoy! ~3


	4. Guilt

Ok just telling you that this will be the first chapter written in Zoro's Pov*

Pov=point of view

Enjoy!

* * *

Zoro was looking at Sanji's back as he ran away. "..Sanji…?" It had been the only thing he choked out.

Robin looked just as surprised as he was, meaning she didn't know he had been listening, but he decided to ask her anyways.

"Robin, did you know he was listening?"

Robin quickly looked at him with a concerned look, though Zoro knew the concern wasn't meant for him.

"No, I didn't. If I did I wouldn't have let my temper slip."

"Why are you so mad at me anyways? Are you in love with Sanji?"

"No. I just told you, Sanji loves you." Zoro felt his face heat up the third time this morning.

"Why do you care if Sanji likes me? And what do you know about his feelings?" Zoro mumbled the last part.

"Well I can see it from the way he looks at you and sometimes when you look at him, he blushes and looks away."

"Look Robin, that doesn't tell me anything." Zoro knew for a fact that Sanji enjoyed those nights they had spent together and it was embarrassing for him to admit it, so yeah those things were on the normal list.

"Well there was this one night when Sanji had asked me to talk to him after dinner and I found him crying in the bathroom."

"He was crying?" Zoro felt the guilt wash over his whole body. 'Great, another thing to make me feel like crap.'

"Yeah, I asked him if he loved you and he said yes."

Zoro rubbed his neck and looked down in shame.

"Do you love him back?" Robin asked.

"I think so…"

"Then why did you actually break up with him?"

"Look…"

~_Flashback_~

"Hey Chopper, I need some help with that girl I told you about yesterday." Zoro entered Choppers room.

"What about her?"

"Well you could say that this girl and I have a relationship and I know it's not right for us to be together, but I can't stop. What should I do?"

"Well that depends, do you love her?"

"Not exactly, but I know for a fact that I want to be with her."

Chopper looked like he was deep in thoughts, but then him eyes widened like he had just realized something, he looked Zoro in the eyes and asked very seriously:

"It's not a girl, is it?"

"I…I…what should I do?" Zoro didn't look Chopper in the eyes for long because he felt too ashamed.

"Stop it! Just stop what you're doing and try to forget it!" Chopper sounded so angry that even the biggest monsters in the world would back away, but Zoro had too much pride to do so.

~_End of Flashback_~

"Chopper? Did Chopper say such things?" Robin's eyes widened.

"Yeah!" Zoro replied, confident with his answer.

"We really have to talk to Chopper about it, this must be some mistake!"

"But it's completely normal for a guy to be homophobic!"

"Not Chopper!"

It didn't take a while for Zoro to realize that Robin was using her fruit ability to drag him to Choppers room. Zoro tried to protest at first, but then he gave up. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

Robin stopped and knocked on the door. Soon a little cute Chopper opened the door. Chopper had a smile on his face, but it didn't last long. Chopper looked shocked to see Zoro being dragged by Robin.

"AAAAAHH ZORO?" Chopper jumped over to him. "Is he okay?" He asked Robin.

Robin chuckled a bit. "He's fine doctor-san! Why wouldn't he be?" Robin's expression got a little more serious.

"Cause you're dragging him, I guessed he had an injury." Chopper walked inside his room, but left the doors open gesturing them to come in. "So…what do you want?" He asked sounding kind of formal.

"Okay…where should I start? Well…why did you want Zoro to break up with Sanji?" Chopper was lucky he wasn't drinking anything because he probably would have spit it out.

"What? Zoro break up with Sanji? Are you nuts? They were never together!" Chopper was sure with his answer first, but after seeing the look on Zoro's face he changed his mind.

Chopper looked at Robin's serious look, then back to Zoro. Zoro confirmed Robin's words by nodding. "Oh." Chopper said quietly. "I didn't know…"

"How can that be? Zoro, you said he knew!"

"I thought he knew! He made it sound like he knew!" Zoro told Robin. He looked at Chopper and opened his mouth. "Well if you didn't know, what else were you talking about when you said you knew it wasn't a girl?"

"Wait, if Sanji's the girl, does that mean you're not on drugs?"

"Drugs?" Both Zoro and Robin said at the same time.

"Yeah, weren't you on drugs?" Chopper asked.

"Ehh no. You can even take some tests if you want, I swear I'm not." Zoro confirmed.

"Well since that's solved, why won't you talk to Sanji now?" Robin smiled at Zoro.

"Now, isn't it a bit too early?" Zoro said nervously, but then it looked as if he gave up. "I'm going!" Robin chuckled.

As Zoro walked over to Sanji's room he heard Chopper ask what was going on and Robin tell him that she'd explain it.

* * *

I know it was longer for this chapter to be uploaded than the other three, but I think most of them will take about this long.

Like I've said before, I know I make all the characters really OOC, but if I didn't, the story would sort of fail… probably.

Well I guess I'll mostly be uploading on Sundays too…

Anyways, thank you for reading! ~3


	5. Caught

Zoro stood there, holding the doorknob, but he couldn't bring him self to open the door. He let go of it and looked at his feet. Then moments later he looked at the sky. There were no clouds in sight, just a bright and beautiful sun, although a bit too bright. It was going to be lunch hour soon and Sanji was now probably deciding what to make for the crew.

Zoro sat down in front of the door and thought about how to tell Sanji what had happened. Surely Zoro wouldn't be going in there saying: 'I'm sorry about breaking up with you, I was just afraid that being with another man is wrong since I've never been in a real relationship before! Wanna make up?'

That's right, Zoro never really liked any person before meeting Sanji, sure he had slept around before, but those were just one-night stands! They meant nothing to him!

He finally stood up and got a fine grip on the doorknob again. Surely he could do it this time. He opened the door, but so quietly that even mice couldn't hear it. He looked and Sanji once before gulping and entering the kitchen.

Sanji seemed to have heard it when Zoro closed the door cause he looked up at him. Sanji was currently sitting at the table they always ate at, his hands were crossed over the table and he looked as if he had been crying.

"What do you want marimo? If you're here to pity me, I suggest you leave!"

Zoro took a seat and looked Sanji in the eyes. "That's not why I'm here!"

Sanji snapped. "Why then? To apologize, to tell me you hate my guts for feeling this way about you? Tell me!"

"Look I'm sorry for the way I treated you, if something, I shouldn't have done that!" Zoro didn't mean to sound like he was mad at Sanji, but he just couldn't act nicely when Sanji used that tone!

"Just get out!" Sanji's irritated voice wasn't very pleasant, but Zoro didn't back down.

"You know you're not making it very easy for me to apologize!"

"Does it look like I want you to?!"

"No, but I have to get this out!"

"Just leave me alo-" Sanji was cut of by a pair of lips on his own. Sanji's eyes were wide open and he wondered about his sanity. Sanji didn't seem to resist too long cause he already had his hands around Zoro's neck, kissing him back.

Zoro lifted Sanji onto the table and deepened their kiss. He pushed Sanji's chest lightly so his back could rest on the table, but was careful not to break the kiss. Their tongues played together forcefully, both boys were in heaven.

Zoro's hand trailed up to Sanji's shirt and started undoing the buttons. Sanji pushed Zoro a bit back to break the kiss and grasped for air. "Hah, Zoro why are you, ngh, doing this?" Sanji looked at Zoro, flushed by his own actions.

"Because you're just too irresistible!" Sanji's cheeks got even redder and he looked away form Zoro's gaze. Zoro kissed him again and good god he was in heaven. Zoro had never kissed him this passionately before, and it made him feel like he belonged with Zoro, but snapping back to reality, Sanji tried to forget it. After all, for all he knew, this might never happen again.

Soon Sanji's shirt was off and Zoro was going for his jeans now. Zoro felt Sanji also take off his shirt and struggled with his haramaki. Zoro helped Sanji take off his haramaki and pants. Both boys kicked off their own shoes and socks (assuming they have any) and quickly removed their own boxers too.

Zoro gave Sanji one quick kiss before licking his own fingers and pushing them slowly in Sanji. Sanji gave a loud moan as Zoro started moving his fingers in and out. Zoro let his fingers stretch Sanji, though they had done this so many times so it was hardly needed.

"You ready?" Zoro asked, just incase.

Sanji's breath was heavy. "Yeah, just fuck me already!"

Zoro grinned and entered Sanji. When he was half in, Sanji gave a loud moan and pushed himself on Zoro's cock. When Zoro was completely inside, Sanji grasped for air.

"You okay?"

"Yes! Now move already!"

It didn't take long for Zoro to comply, he was already moving very quickly in and out of Sanji. Sanji moaned each time Zoro hit his sensitive spot.

"Harder Zoro! Please, I need you!"

It didn't take much more than that for Zoro to start thrusting harder and faster. With Sanji moaning like that, he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Then finally Zoro was at his limit and came inside Sanji. Soon after, Sanji came too. Zoro and Sanji were both breathing heavily and Sanji gave his last moan when Zoro pulled himself out of him.

Zoro carried Sanji bridal style, to his bed (assuming it's attached to the kitchen). They both lay down and cuddled, Sanji's cheeks were flushed, but he was smiling none or less. Then Zoro whispered a barely audible "I love you" in Sanji's ear.

Sanji's eyes shot open. "What?" But the stupid marimo had fallen asleep. A smile still tugged then at his lips again. The marimo loved him and did care. Sanji felt as he could die happy now.

"SANJI, WHEN'S LUNCH READY??" Sanji's eyes widened. 'Shit, I forgot about lunch.'

"Marimo, get the hell out of bed!" Sanji kicked him, got out of bed and started dressing.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Zoro rubbed his head. "What's the rush?"

"Lunch and Luffy will be coming soon!" Sanji told Zoro and put his pants on real quickly. Sanji only heard Zoro grunt in response, so he threw his shoe at him.

"What was that for, shit-cook??!" Zoro shouted at him.

"Get dressed already, I have to make lunch!!"

"Oh yeah, lunch!" Zoro got up and quickly got dressed. Sanji was already starting to cook something when Zoro had finished cleaning the table after the two of them.

Zoro hugged Sanji from behind and asked him: "Are we cool?" Sanji smiled at this. "Yeah, we're cool!" Sanji then stopped cooking for a moment, like he had realized something.

"Zoro, if you really do love me, why did you break up with me?"

Of course Zoro had seen this coming. "Because I'm an idiot that doesn't know anything about love!" Zoro ran his hand trough Sanji's hair. "Will you teach me?" Zoro whispered before turning Sanji around and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Sanji broke the kiss. "I think you know just enough." Sanji put his arms around Zoro's neck and kissed him again, but this time, tongues included.

Then Luffy burst trough the door. "Is lunch ready?" The pair broke the kiss quickly and looked shockingly at Luffy.

They both still had hands around each other. "Zoro, Sanji? Were you kissing just now?" Luffy said it so loudly, the whole crew heard. Zoro and Sanji could hear the "what's" from all their nakama except Chopper and Robin.

"Well, I guess they would know sooner or later anyways." Zoro said awkwardly.

Sanji buried his face in Zoro's chest. "I would have preferred later!" He said out of embarrassment.

They could hear the rest of the crew rush to the kitchen, it felt like an earthquake. When they came, Sanji and Zoro didn't pull apart or try to deny it. Both Chopper and Robin were at the scene, though they didn't seem as surprised as the rest of the crew.

Sanji was still hiding him self in Zoro's embrace, but Zoro just looked at the rest of the crew. "Something wrong?" Zoro asked them.

Franky started crying and told them how brave of them and romantic it was to be together. Luffy started laughing and soon Brook joined him. Nami sighed and muttered something about taking them long enough. Usopp stared for a while and said: "That's Sanji and Zoro for you, always seem to surprise you!" Robin and Chopper just smiled at them.

Zoro shook Sanji's shoulder a bit. "Hey cook, you should take care of our lunch. Sanji's eyes shot open and he turned quickly around to save the food.

Luckily the food didn't get burned. They all talked about what happened over lunch. To Sanji's surprise, they were okay with the two of them being together.

"It'll still take some time getting used to seeing Sanji stop treating Nami and Robin like goddesses." Usopp said. "Can't say I'll miss it, though!"

"Who says he's going to stop? You won't, right Sanji-kun?" Nami asked Sanji politely.

"I'm sorry Nami-san, but I think the marimo would kick my ass if I tried any of that."

"Well I can't disagree with that." Zoro said smirking.

"So… cook-san and swordsman-san, how did you make up?" Robin asked.

Both boys blushed. "Well, we just talked and sorted things out." Sanji said before Zoro could even open his mouth.

"Ah, I heard you shared a very pleasant conversation." Robin chuckled.

"Robin!!" Sanji shouted at her, blushing. "Were you listening?!" Robin chuckled again.

"Well, next time you listen I hope you have the decency not to share it with the whole crew again." Zoro said when he saw the whole crew, minus Chopper and Luffy which were to busy eating to even listen, staring at them.

"Just finish your meal everyone!" Sanji blurted out.

Usopp looked at his dish. "Luffy, you stole my food!" He pointed at Luffy.

"Wathant mthf!" (Wasn't me!)

"Liar!!!!"

The whole crew, besides Luffy and Usopp, burst out laughing. They all felt like everything was back to normal.

* * *

Finally the crew had left and they were done with the dishes. The lunch had been great, Franky and Robin even confessed that they had been together for over a week, the crew couldn't be happier.

Zoro put his arms around Sanji's waist and Sanji put his arms around Zoro's neck. "So… we're alone again." Zoro said.

"For now."

Zoro kissed Sanji quickly on the mouth. "Should we maybe do it again?"

"Sure, but after that, you're taking a shower." Sanji laughed.

"Care to join me?"

"Sure!"

Then they shared jet another passionate kiss.

The end!

* * *

Well that's the end I guess, I hope you enjoyed my story! Sorry about the POV changes, I really suck at those!

And also, this is my first lemon so it might suck!


End file.
